Let Me Return
by MagenMoon
Summary: Haou and Jehu always had a fight-like relationship until they got together... their relationship seems perfect until Jehu made the greatest mistake in his life...will they get together again in the end?
1. The Good Times

**Jehu: Omg Haou you have birthday parties! xDDD**

**Haou: NANI! Shut UP!**

**Lia: xDDD mwahahaha**

**Haou: what the heck is this story! Some kind of diary thing!**

**Lia: yupperz!**

**my new story for dark spiritshipping! The story is a little bit based from a part from an original story I made that's ongoing inside my head ^^ Hope ya like it pls ignore any wrong grammar coz I swear I suck TT^TT It's on Haou and Jehu's POV 8D and... THE DOTS ARE CONQUERING THE FANFIC!**

Let me Return

Chapter 1

"The good times"

**Haou's POV**

He's there outside our house again...when will he give up?

...

Jehu's probably the most irritating person I've ever met since I turned nine; he attended my birthday party. Our parents are very close to each other and he was dragged along. His parents asked him to deliver the gift they would give to me. I was sitting on the couch that time holding a plate with a cake; looking at it blankly...my parents gave me that...but I hate sweets...I was always quiet and I didn't really care about stuffs around me, It made my parents think that I was just a shy child...I don't even like the crowd, the balloons and other childish stuffs... I hated the noise...and above all, the people greeting me all the time and I had to say thank you over and all over again...It was tiring.

...And that **annoying** night became even more **annoying** when that **annoying **bluenette showed up...

I was staring at the cake...and if only it had eyes it would be staring back at me...that was the only thing in my head... then someone spoke infront of me...

"eehh...y'know If that cake have eyes it would be staring back at you"

I raised my head with a curious look and saw him... with that big grin full of mischief...then he dropped himself beside me, I bounced slightly. I crossed my eyebrows as I look at him

"aaww c'mon don't be like that Chocolate it's your day 8D" tilting his head as he spoke playfully

"W-what did you just call me!" I replied in a surprised angry tone

"hahaha! I know what will cheer you up, here!" he held out a gift

"I don't want it..." I pouted

"awww...Can I have it then?" he asked with a smile

"w-what...?" I raised an eyebrow

"Because if you don't want it, it would be a waste so...can-"I"-have-it?"

"You're weird..." I look at him with a blank look

He chuckled and raised a hand for a shake hand "my names Jehu, your Haou right?"

I looked at his hand and then ignored him "Humph!"

"Eh! That's so mean of you I'm gonna cry D8"

"Then cry I don't care"

"hahaha you know I like you, your funny"

I turned my head with a disgust look

"I'm not even joking..."

He laughed again

"What's so funny!" I groaned in frustration

"Your face is funny" he poked my nose

"Leave me alone" I slapped his hand off and stood up

...but even thought I left...He followed me and he annoyed me all day...

It looked like a start of a weird type of friendship that I don't even understand...he was our neighbour as well, and that's the reason why our parents were close...as I grew up, he was always there beside me with that awful grin that irritates me...along with his flirts!

I hate him...but if I don't get to see him in a day or if he don't make fun of me even once everyday...I feel like my day's not complete...

...

...and when I was around fourteen or fifteen, I had a dream...A nightmare, That Jehu was going away and I never saw him again...I woke up sweating and panting...I sat myself and curled up with a pillow in my chest, I stayed like that for a while and kept thinking...

'What if...just like in the dream...It was already too late before I was able to tell him...'

"...I love him...?" I whispered to myself

I wasn't able to go back to sleep...since it was already 4 am, school will be starting in 3 hours...I just went to school early, Jehu's still probably at home preparing since he goes to school at the right time

I sat on my desk at the corner of the room...It seemed I was the first person...its only 4:23 I guess I was too early...I laid my head down on the table and closed my eyes and didn't noticed I fell asleep.

"Haou...Haou...Love wake up hahaha... Haou!"

Someone was calling my name again and again, and I felt that person shaking me...I woke up with a surprised look. It was Jehu trying to wake me up; I saw his navel eyes with his grin

I froze...I stared at him, I don't know why...He waved his hand infront of my face and he blinked innocently

"eeehhhhh...Am I that handsome today you were badly stunned?

I was awakened from my blank daydream

"W-what! N-no!"

"You're so early today"

I looked around and there was no one else but the two of us

"...You're early too..."

"Yeah, I saw you outside the window"

"You're also awake that early...?H-how...long I've been asleep...?" I asked with my eyes on the other way

"hmmm..." he looked at his watch "Its 5:10 and yeah I was awakened by my younger brother Johan he had to go to school today real early"

"...I see"

...and then we were quiet for a while...he was playing with his ballpen by poking in on the tip of his nose...I looked away from him slowly and laid my sight on my hands that's on top of the desk...I touched the wood with my fingers, feeling its texture

...The silence broke when he suddenly spoke

"...I'll be leaving-"

...my head turned itself really quick with a worried face and yelled his name. He was already standing up before I saw him; He was surprised and was taken aback...when I suddenly embraced him...

'Why did I do that?'

"H-Haou! W-what's wrong?" He asked with a worried tone

I clutched his back tighter

"Hey, don't worry I'll just be leaving for the comfort room" he laughed

I felt pressure in my face, and pushed him away...I quickly went back to my desk and covered my face with a book...I could hear him giggling

'Damn it...why did...DAAAMMNN' I was screaming in embarrassment inside my head, I felt like I wanted to hit my head on the wall! That's the most stupid thing I've ever did!

I heard him open the door...and he went out, I peek out of the book as I sighed heavily

...but after a few minutes...he finally came back. I ignored him and forced myself to stare at the window...I know his grinning at me again! I could feel it. Oh the SHAME! I bit my lower lip and felt my cheeks redden again...then I felt arms go around my waist, I yelped

"Je-Jehu!"

He was kneeling on the ground as he hugs me on my waist

He chuckled

"Get off me!"

"You thought I was leaving?" he smirked

I froze and turned my head down

"...tell me"

he raised himself to my level and caressed my cheek...he moved some hair covering my eyes...but I couldn't look at him

"...tell me what's wrong" he repeated in a longer specific sentence

He pulled my head and made me face him...finally, he caught my eyes

'This sucks...' I thought

...I hate what I was feeling that time...why do my heart need to race a million miles over and over again, his eyes were different that moment...why do he have to be so different...he don't look like he was messing up with me, It's dumb...

...I don't want to feel and to realize I was in "love" with him...no way...I rather die but it's hopeless

Tears started to fall from my eyes and he was badly worried he held me in his arms and I hugged him back...

"...I-I ...I had a nightmare...that you left...I don't want you to leave... Because...because..."

He was petting my head listening and comforting me...but he remained silent

"...I love you..." I whispered

My mouth's **stupid**...It spoke on its own...I squeezed my eyes shut...thinking what will happen next...

"You silly head..." he said teasingly

I opened my eyes and pouted, and before I was able to speak...

He gave me...my first kiss...

It was just a simple kiss...and then he pulled away and kissed my forehead lovingly

"I love you too...and I know you know it but you don't know that...I love you more than anything else in this world...I'm yours"

I blushed like I wanted to burst

'**What a speech**...' I thought

"Ok... enough with the lovey-dovey speech" he laughed and looked at me face to face with that childish grin again

"Do this mean were lovers now! 8D"

I pouted...my cheeks crimson red

"I'll take your silence as a yes then darling xD"

"ughh... fine..."

"YAY" he rejoiced and glomped me

...And so we became lovers

**Haou: NUUUUUU!**

**Jehu: YAAAYYY!**

**Haou: SCREW YOU LIA!**

**Lia: *runs***

**OC Talk~**

**Ishmie: I'm glad I don't need to die in embarrassment like that**

**Roy: but Im sure it would be better if u confessed first! xD it won't be hard on me anymore**

**Ishmie: _ go die Roy**


	2. I'm Yours

**Jehu: oooo college!**

**Haou: you don't deserve college...be a garbage collector**

**Jehu: 8D I cant! You wouldn't want a boyfriend who's a garbage collector**

**Haou: wtf! Ur not my bf!**

**Jehu: said who!**

**Haou:...said me**

**Lia: Haou's Jehu's Bf!**

**Haou: NO! **

**Lia: Im the writer mwahahhaa**

**Haou: NOOOOO *dies***

Chapter 2

"I'm yours"

"...Don't end up like me..."

**Haou's POV**

It's been more done 3 years now...and were on collage now, we moved to a new house...but we were together but we're not on a "live in" alright...his parent had another house that's near to our new school and our parents decided we could stay together along our younger brothers, Johan and Judai, since they will be transferring to a new school also not that far away from this house. Johan's 17 years old and he's like a complete opposite of my annoying...I'm not saying it... and my little brother Judai which is 12 years old his at gradeschool while Johan's on Highschool department but on the same school.

I can see that Judai got a puppy love for Johan here but he's too young...or maybe sooner or later, age wouldn't matter.

While I and Jehu are still together, he took a different course so we were in different departments but our bond was stronger than that...or maybe that's what I thought...

...

We were at the school for 5 months now and it wasn't really that bad and in that **5 months**...so many thing had happened...

Jehu's annoying, I mean he's...more annoying because he's... so naughty. Well he is always naughty but ...ok fine I'll go straight to the point...

He asked me if we could take our relationship on the higher level, I blushed terribly...I said no...But he didn't stop there...sometimes he was on the freaking mood he would hold me from the back and start kissing my neck, I beat him up... and he sneaks into my room without permission! Almost everyday I wake up in the morning and he was beside me...and I beat him up again...

But he finally cornered me that night...

...I was quiet as I eat popcorn while Jehu's beside me completely noisy, we were watching a horror movie at his room, and he kept on cheering the main characters. Then the climax of the movie's coming, Jehu watched really seriously and excitement's written all over his face while I was also a bit eager to find out what's going to happen next...Then...

...A Blackout...

Jehu screamed "no" in frustration. I pouted but I just continued to eat the popcorn...then after a few minutes or so, Jehu's bored on the sofa while the popcorn I was eating finally ran out

"Get popcorn" I raised the bowl to Jehu as I commanded him

"Wha-? The movie's already over you don't need popcorn" he said in a boring tone

I pouted and just placed the bowl on the small table infront of us, and sighed...

We could hear the clock ticking and the room was covered with ennui. I sighed again and looked at my wristwatch but it's useless, It's too dark too see...as I turn my head to face Jehu and ask him if he could get some lights...a lightning strikes and it lit up the room for a few seconds...and I saw Jehu, his amber eyes blazing with lust with a smile earning for desire ...I froze...

My reflexes made me leap from the sofa...I thought of going away, since I felt...this night's not going to be the same...but Jehu caught my arm and pulled me back, he pushed me down on the sofa and he crawled on top of me

"Jehu! N-no!" the throbbing of my heart caused my voice to shake slightly. He smiled evilly

"I know a past time, love" his voice full of hunger

"W-Wha-"I wasn't even able to finish a word...he crashed his lips on mine...I tried to push him but his strength was far greater than me. His other hand went inside my shirt and started touching my body...his cold hand made me shiver, and then he pulled away from the kiss but he started licking my neck...I was able to speak but I couldn't fight the moan...I was having mixed emotions...He sat on me and took off his vest and shirt...I felt weak...I believe Jehu seeing me like this turned him on even more, he fondled my thighs. I gasped; I wanted to tell him to stop but the only thing coming out of my lips is his name...and the damn moan...

He pulled my shirt over my head and started kissing my bare chest; I burrowed my hand into his teal blue hair and I felt my bottom stiffen more up to the point it hurts...he noticed it, that horny bluenette. He slowly touched me between my legs that caused me to flinch then he forcefully kissed me...I felt my pant's getting loose...oh great! He was unzipping my pants

'Damn it...I don't want to end up naked!' I screamed in my thoughts...I don't want to admit I was liking the pleasure ...I squeezed my eyes shut...and then he pulled away from the blistering kiss. I panted...He placed his head by my shoulder and I can feel his hot breath on my neck and rested

'...was he tired already?' I thought

"...Haou...Can I...? He whispered

'...is he asking permission?' I questioned myself

He hoisted himself slightly and kissed me on the forehead

"...I won't take it until I get permission from you

"...Jehu..." I said in a weak voice

'HE'S ONLY ASKING PERMISSION NOW!ugghhh...' I thought with rage

...then he moved his head to my eye level and our eyes gazed...his eyes were no longer lustful...but loving and passionate, he cupped his hand on my face...waiting for my answer

I felt his love...but the question really wants to come out

"...do you really love me Jehu?"

"Haou, yes I love you Haou, I lo-"he spoke tenderly but I cut his sentence by pulling his head toward mine and gave him my lips...he closed his eyes and return the kiss deepening the feeling between us...and that night I gave him myself

...

But...that wasn't the only time we did that...that idiot...**I wish I can beat him up all day**...sometimes he's on the mood and I try my best to make an excuse that I can't do it right now...I get to escape most of the time but sometimes he corners me by asking another question...

...Like that time

I was on the living room, reading a book then he suddenly came out of nowhere and dropped himself beside like what he always do...and I thought he was just being playful again...but then, he wrapped his arms around my waist and sniff the back of ears...It made my spine shudder

"...Jehu..." I spoke in a halting tone

He tightened his hold to me "...neeeh..Haou I'm on the mood" he said in a craving tone

I blushed while knitting my eyebrows together "...not now..."

"Why not..."

'come on Haou! Think think...'

"...I'm reading my book..." I sweatdropped

'pathetic excuse Haou...' scolding myself

Jehu pouted "why, is that book more important than me love?"

"...tsk...I-It's not like that...but I'm just not on the mood right now"

"Don't worry about the mood...I'll do it..." he whispered lustfully in my ears

"but Jehu..."

"husshhh..." he rubbed his face on my cheek

"...Jehu...we can't do this here...what if our brothers' sees us..." I whined

"They're already asleep...love"

"...B-but what if they wake up..."

"...they won't"

"...bu-unnn..." he brushed his lips on mine...I couldn't free myself from his cage...and I fell flat on my back, him over me...

'...I wish I excused that I needed to go to the comfort room instead...'

**Haou: I'll KILL YOU YOU freaking WRITER!**

**Lia: *hides behind Jehu***

**Jehu: 8D I love you Haou! *runs to him***

**Haou: NOOO *runs away squealing***

**OC Talk~**

**Roy: what! No real actual lemon xD**

**Lia: xDDD do u know how stupid my hand trembled when I was trying to type that damn part xD I can't even write "Kiss" with the right description xD**

**Roy: xDDD even the "sex" is described into another censoring word which is "knew" wtf xD**

**Lia: xD hey don't spill out the next chapter!**


	3. But

**Jehu: yay! I get early dismissals**

**Haou: shut it...**

**Jehu: ur a bookworm! 8D**

**Haou: _ well atleast im not a slacker**

**Jehu: opposites attract!**

**Haou: ...were the same gender**

**Jehu: said who?**

**Haou: its a freaking fact!**

**Jehu: ur an uke**

**Haou: go die...**

Chapter 3

"But"

**Haou's POV**

Our relationship was perfect...but that's what I thought...

...

"Class Dismissed!" our professor said and sighed, everyone rejoiced, I also smiled slightly...

There was a storm coming, it was announced on the news earlier this morning and it might take a few days before it leaves...we have an extended class every Thursday and that's today, Dismissal should be at 7pm but we had it at 5 today...I fixed my stuffs and almost everyone hurried out...only few people were left chattering.

I remembered about Johan, he called me this afternoon, he told me my brother tripped during their P.E. class and he injured his knee, so Johan asked me to get some medicine for him...and I thought instead of buying the medication, I went to Ms. Fontaine, our school nurse and asked her if I could get some medicine for Judai, my younger brother. She's a nice person. She gave me the keys to the closet in the clinic since it was locked. I walked to the corridors toward the clinic; the place was quiet since the other departments had their dismissals earlier...

At the time I reached the sliding door... I froze...

...was this fate?

I wanted to be blind at the time I saw who...no...it's them...at the time I saw them, the two of them through the glass...tears burst out of my eyes...I covered my mouth with my trembling hands

'...Jehu...why...?'

...my face darkened in hatred...

Jehu was with a woman...I don't know who she is...but what I know, without any mistake...is that Jehu's cheating on me... they were on one of the beds...The girl almost fully naked and Jehu only left with his pants...they were ... doing things that my eyes couldn't believe...I just stayed there silently, watching them...until they finally knew each other

...I calmed myself, breathe as much air I could...and wiped my tears...

I slammed the sliding door open...and the both of them were terrified...Jehu pulled away from her and she fell down from the bed...Jehu was speechless, his eyes widened in fright

I entered the room without looking at the both of them...walked straight to the closet, opened it...grabbed the medicine, closed it; walked out...and slammed the door closed.

At the corridors ...I was shedding my tears again... whimpering as I reach home

When the door opened, Johan heard the chime jingle and saw me

"Welco-" Johan didn't finish his sentence... I went up straight to my room

"-me home... Haou-san" he continued in a descending tone...but he just ignored and went back to work...I guess he didn't noticed my pain

In my room...I shut the door closed behind me and fell on my bottom...I covered my eyes with my wrists but after a few seconds I wiped them...I looked at the mirror and fixed myself, up to the point it didn't look like I cried... I stared at my drawers... soon my body moved by itself and started packing...then Jehu finally came home... he knocked, biting his thumb, and his forehead leaning on my door...

He kept knocking and telling me to talk to him...I could feel his voice in pain

...But I hate him

He heard the doorknob twisting, and moved a step backward...I opened the door and before he was able to speak, I walked away from him holding a bag with all of my simple important stuffs...he followed me...repeating and repeating again that he wanted to talk...but I ignored him...I can't even believe that...I was able be emotionless infront of him...until I finally went out of the door and he stopped there...Johan and Judai watching the two of us silently... with curiosity and worry in their eyes

...there's one thing I noticed about him...

...he never shed a tear...

I guess everything was a lie all this time...

'The weather matched the scenery doesn't it?" I thought...trying to make myself feel happy but the bitterness worsen...I ran...for no reason...like thinking that if I run, I'll be able to escape from the pain...but it's useless. I tired from running and panted. It was starting to rain...I felt the droplets on my skin...I stopped and leaned against a wall... When the sky finally freed its tears, I felt the world abandoned me...I sat down...hugging my knees to my chest

'Good thing about this rain...I'm not crying alone...but the rain cried with me' I thought positively...

After a while...someone approached me... I felt his presence... thinking it must be Jehu...he covered me from the rain with an umbrella

"hey... you'll get sick if you stay there"

...the voice was from a stranger...I raised my head and saw a bluenette, probably a couple of years older than me...he looked matured and serious. He reached a hand, I looked at him, and he smiled

"...It doesn't mean you're crying in the rain...You were able to hide your tears"

I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up... I placed my head on his chest, letting out my hardest cry...I didn't know him but... the pain was too great I needed someone to cry on

**Jehu: WHHAATT! WHO IS THAT!**

**Haou: *laughs evily***

**Jehu: *beating Lia up***

**I hope ya like the story ^^**

**OC talk~**

**Ishmie: let me guess... that's Rei in the story xD**

**DA: xDDD**

**Lia: xDDD**

**Roy: TTT^TTT what about me**

**Lia: guess again! 8D**


	4. The Reason

**Jehu: YAY! Its my turn to tell my diary!**

**Haou: =P**

**Jehu: its all about you my love!**

**Haou: shut up...**

_**Important Note: In this chapter and on the coming chapters after this will be now on Jehu's POV... the story will be repeated in his PoV then it will go back to where Haou stopped ^^**_

Chapter 4

"The Reason"

"...what a fool I am..."

**Jehu's POV**

...my heart falls apart every time he would gaze at me with his emotionless face...

...

Haou's a meany...during that birthday party, I was yawning and started to feel bored until my parents pat my head; handed me a gift that they told me I should give to the child celebrant, Haou, which is the son of their friends...I pouted

"I don't even know what he looks like..." I complained

"...just look for the brunette that's very quiet and shy" my dad winked at me

"...kay"

... so I searched around the place...and there I saw him in the middle of the crowd, after the visitors left him...I observed him for a while, I kept seeing him sighing like he wasn't enjoying his day...he stared at his cake like it would disappear just by looking at it

I approached him and said things that I thought would be able to cheer him up...but I didn't expect this Haou was such a meany...but for some reason...I enjoyed teasing him since he never cried unlike the other kids a bully...they were weak and cried fast

I guess we became enemy/friends...he always growls at me like a roaring monster but I laugh at him and guess what? it pisses him more! I've only enjoyed teasing at first and didn't really care about him...until that time...

...

"zrroooOOoom zRooOOomm!"

I was playing with my toy car at our garden...when someone came to our gate, my mom opened it, I stopped playing and looked in curiosity who it was...

It was Haou's parents...and Haou was there too...Behind his dad, he was clutching on his dad's polo as he peeked with an unhappy look. My mom let them in...

They were at the living room, chattering. I peeked by the door and eavesdropped

"hahahaha why not! I'm sure my son would love Haou here" my mom rejoiced

"thanks a lot dear! Don't worry Haou's a good child, Right Haou-Chan" she was patting Haou on the head...the brunette was just silently nodding

...Haou was staying at our house for 2 weeks because his parents were going for a business trip; his little brother's taken cared at a "baby care thingy" since he was only 5 years old that time

...Their parents left after 3 days and it was Haou's first day with us. He was just sitting there at our couch politely. I approached him and look at him childishly, he gazed at me with his eyebrows crossed again, I guess he expected me to tease me him again as usual...and I did

"you wanna play?"

"no..."

"here look I got a toy robot!" I grinned, handing the toy

"...I don't want to play"

"...awww...then what do you wanna do?" in a mocking tone

He remained silent

"...you're so boring" I said pouting

"...then go away" he turned his head

My jaw dropped slightly in irritation

"fine!" I walked 3 steps away and "humph!" then continued to go...

...It was the same the next day, he just ignores me and I tried to annoy him...until the night came...everyone's fast asleep or maybe that's just what I thought. I had to wake up because I had to obey my bladder...after I finished I was going back to my room...but I stopped when I heard a faint cry, I went down the stair and saw...that mean brunette kneeling over a chair he placed infront of the window. The moon made his brown hair shine and I saw his crystal tears flow out from his golden eyes...I slowly approached him, and heard his sobbing louder

"...hey" I said with a worried, curious look

He turned his head, I saw him blushed. He quickly wiped his tears and snuffled

"...I-I wasn't crying" he snuffled while telling the obvious lie

I went infront of him and fondled his head; he raised his head with ball of tears still remaining in the corner of his eyes...

"What's wrong?" I asked with concern

"...you're just going to make fun of me..." still trying to wipe his wet cheeks but he kept tearing

"I won't I promise" I smiled kindly at him... for the first time

He raised his head and stopped wiping his tears, he sniffled and looked at me

"really...?"

"U-huh" I nodded

He looked down again "I miss my parents...and my little brother"

'LOL XDDDD' I laughed inside my head but I resisted from laughing in real

"I see...C'mon it's only for 2 weeks" comforting him

"...I hum my little brother to be able to sleep..."

"eh? Isn't he only 3 years old to be able to hum?"

"no, I said I hum my little brother to be **able **to sleep"

"wow...that's weird...I know you hum someone to make them sleep, not hum someone to make yourself fall asleep..." I said. He nodded

He still sniffles but at least he stopped crying

"I know!" I grinned; he looked at me with confusion

"hum me to sleep so you'll be able to sleep, I want to hear you too!" I cheerfully said

He fluttered his eyes while looking around, thinking about his decision...

"Ok..."

I sniggered and gave him my hand, he accepted; I pulled him out of the chair...we were on the guest room where he stayed. I was laying beside him, he blushed...I smiled

"...close your eyes..." he commanded

"Aye-aye!" I obeyed him and closed my eyes with a smile

...after a while of silence...I was waiting for him to hum...but instead my eyes were widened in surprise. He placed his head by my shoulder, snuggling, and he grasped my sleeve softly...

...that's when he started to hum...

I never thought he was like that...he was...someone who hid their soft side in a hard shell...at that moment I experienced his wonderful side, I wanted it to last...It was a feeling that was hard to find...like a long tiring race you have to accomplish but once you get the prize...every hardship disappeared

...It must have been the reason why I fell inlove with him...

I wasn't able to sleep... we were young and we didn't know what love is yet...but I couldn't stop thinking of him... he's song started to be faint and soon...he was completely silent. I realized he fell asleep, I poked his cheek and smiled...I moved to my side and cuddled him in my arms...And that's the start of my heart's first love...

**Haou: eeww! Sooo grrooosss...**

**Jehu: xDDD so sweet!**

**Lia: YUP!**

**Haou:...love yuck... kaderder~!*spine chills***

**Lia: zroom zroom!**

**Jehu: xD love that part**

**OC talk~**

**Ishmie: so it isn't completely the same**

**Lia: afcourse! I cant spill out DA's work**

**DA: yeah this fanfics for dark spiritshipping. It will be out of the idea if it added the real concept**

**Ishmie: You have a point**

**Lia: we rock DA**

**DA: xD alright!**

**Roy: and if it's the same...Ishmie will not make me fall asleep by humming _ her voice can kill**

**Ishmie: what!**

**DA and Lia: xDDD**


	5. Confession

**Jehu: aaww I cant imagine Haou thinking of me day and night *tears of joy***

**Haou: WHAT? Im not thinking of u!**

**Jehu: TT w TT I love u too Haou**

**Haou: *shoots Jehu with a shotgun***

Chapter 5

"Confession"

'I'm not ...perfect...'

**Jehu's POV**

For the rest of the week after that night, my attitude toward him didn't really change...but there were some add on's. I was a playful child and I showed the feeling inside my heart that I didn't know what's called by being silly and flirt-like around him...

He goes to me with his cheeks crimson when he couldn't go to sleep...I smiled and it felt nice to be with him...when his parent's went back home from their trip, Haou had to go back home. I was a bit sad...as I saw him leaving out of the gate, he looked back at me with a gloomy look...I felt a bit happy that he would miss me too...

But don't worry...we didn't really parted ways...his house's just 10 steps away xD yeah I counted it!

I visit him everyday and we also go to the same school, same class. I could say we became close in an unusual way...we could understand each other without any words, some people thinks we could talk to each other through our eyes, I laughed. I grew up with Haou...and I learned what I felt for him. I tell it to him everyday but he takes it as a flirt because of the tone of my childish voice...but I know he knew my feelings for a very long time, and I know he loved me too

...and finally that day came, I didn't expect it to happen so suddenly. We were at highschool already that time. It was really early, Johan my younger brother woke me up to help him since there's an event at their school and he had to go to school early, our parents that time were still asleep and we don't want to wake them up since they came home really late last night from work. I rose up and yawned...as I walked out of my room I saw someone outside through the window...It was Haou

It was surprisingly early, I quickly lunched and was widely awakened, I did the things I had to do with my brother and to myself and run off to school...

...At our classroom...I saw him and he made me smile

"aaww... how cute..." I whispered to myself

He was sleeping peacefully, like an angel who wasn't bother by anything. I leaned on his desk and poked his nose... the tip of my finger went to his cheek...and then it slipped to his ...lips... I pulled away quickly and blushed...I sighed, after a few moments of doing nothing but stare at his face I finally decided to wake him up...

He was stunned when he woke up and saw me...he stared at me with his wide eyes

I said a playful tease to make him snap out of it...after that...we had some chat...but our talk was put to death, the room turned quiet for a while...

Then...I felt the water on my bottom build up...I stood up and spoke, I was going to tell him I need to go to the comfort room... but when I started my sentence, I was halted at the word "leaving" when he shouted my name and I was shock, oh there's more I tell you...He suddenly glomped me xD but then I started to worry, why he acted that way...I asked him why but he won't reply...that only meant something was wrong. I told him the complete sentence and he pulled away in embarrassment, I chuckled. I hurriedly left since the pain's killing me...but I went back as quick as possible

I opened the sliding door and it made its usual noise...Haou's looking outside the window but I knew...he was just forcing himself...I knew him completely...and I know he doesn't like it when people see him in an emotional state xD I chuckled, I'm sure he heard me and it made him feel even more humiliated... but I didn't forget why he was so scared when I said I was leaving...

I moved closer to him, knelt down and wrapped my arms around him. He was shock and yelled at me, I snickered ...then I went straight to the question... he froze and looked dishearten...which made me feel even more worried. His eyes kept on running away from me so I decided to rise up and hold his face and made him face me, and finally I had his view...

I repeated the question in a longer way...It took some time before he made a reaction...he looked down and tears started to fell from his eyes. I could no longer resist myself and embraced him with all the comfort I could give...he hugged me back...and finally confessed what was bothering him inside his heart... and at the same time...

...He confessed that he loves me...

I was a bit astonished...I didn't expect it would be him to confess first...I mean I do tell him I love him all the time but it wasn't official since he takes it as a joke...but now I won't let this chance fly off...

I loosen the hug and I was about to face him but I first told him that he was silly...because he thinks too much...like heck I'll go away from him...he was about to part his lips and speak... but I couldn't hold back myself when our faces was just inches away...I was magnetized to him and kissed him...and that wasn't my first kiss... xD hold on don't judge yet...I'm sure he might have thought that, that was his first kiss as well... but no xD

I stole a kiss from him a few months ago...It was during our review week for our tests... I'm such a slacker, Haou sighed and volunteered to tutor me, he pulled me by my ear and I had no choice but to follow him or else the pain will increase xD He tutored me for the whole week and he helped me study too during the exam week...and then on that one time...I was answering some question he made for me, It took me sometime to answer...then I finally gave up on some questions and decided to ask Haou...but as I turned my head to face him, he was ...leaning on the desk with his arm, snoozing. I snickered

'Damn...so cute...' I thought with want

I kept staring at him...and I was out of the blue...I was getting closer...closer...closer to him. I slowly united my eyelids, and gave him my pure lips at the same time...I stole his untainted pair... I'm glad he didn't wake up though (_laughs evilly_)

Well anyways...back to the real thing...

I kissed him...Just a simple kiss, no tongues, no weird stuffs ...and it didn't really last that long, I pulled away and kissed him on the forehead...and told him how much I loved him...then I asked him playfully if we were now in a relationship, he raised his head and pouted, his cheeks brightly red...he remained silent, so I told him I'll take his silence as a yes, he snapped and just mumbled "fine" under his breath. xD that was my most memorable day and probably my happiest day in my whole life!

**Jehu: *goofy laugh***

**Haou: ...you...you...are soo dead...**

**Jehu: *squeels* x333**

**OC talk~**

**Ishmie: If roy did that in the real thing I'll stab him to death**

**DA: xDD mwahahaha**

**Lia: xDD mwahahaha**

**Roy: that would be cool**

**Ishmie: *death glare***


	6. Greatest Mistake

**Jehu: TT^TT but it wasn't my fault!**

**Haou: humph!**

**Lia *sweatdropps* xD**

Chapter 6

"Greatest Mistake"

**Jehu's POV**

...here I am...trying once again...

...

Our relationship was perfect...he was perfect and I hoped he thinks I'm perfect for him...when we went to college, we had to split departments but we stayed together, with our younger brothers, at the same house...we were old and matured...that's when that naughty idea struck me. I wanted to take our relationship in a higher level. I said that to him and he beat me up xD It took long before I finally convinced him...well more like...I forced him at start and when he got turned on that's when I asked permission and got his sweet "yes"

I loved to wake up in the morning with my first vision's him...I held him tight and kissed his forehead lovingly...after that...I always sneak into his room to stay beside him watching his peaceful face as he slept...yeah, he's a heavy sleeper...he beats me up in the morning though xD sometimes..he let me stay in his room with his permission as long as I keep quiet because sometimes he stays up late on his desk studying...at times...I stare at him, completely focused on what he's reading...and get bored until mischief hits me again and start lusting after him...he punches me and kept on making silly excuses but I get to have what I want when I won over him

...I love him...I love him so much...

...But why did I do such a thing?

...

I'm flirty when I speak...but the real flirts, I only do that to Haou

...

It was the start of our 3rd month at school...exam days just finished and everyone rejoiced...I had my happy grin back since it took a few weeks off because of the test...I was fixing my stuffs; about to leave, when that damn, sexy bitch leaned infront of my desk

"...Hi there Jehu-kun" she spoke with her usual seducing voice

I raised my head and saw that it was Yubel

"...eehhh? oh hi there" I replied while about to zip my bag

"exams over...want to hang out with us?" she asked

"hmm...where?"

"...just around the club near here"

"oh sure" I accepted "I go there too sometimes"

It isn't a nightclub like what you're thinking! It's just a simple dance club...I go there with Haou sometimes

"oh and...Can I bring Haou?" I added up

She frowned... "...ok, we'll meet you there love"

"sure darling..." I grinned playfully

...

I went to Haou's department and found out...crap its Thursday...He's dismissals at 7pm and it's only 5, so I just texted him I'll be with my classmates on the dance club we go to at times and told him he could come if he wanted to...but he replied that he will still have to fetch Judai today and that he was already tired...

As a result...I went there alone...

...I went in and searched for the "so-called friends" but the only one there was Yubel

"where's the others?" I asked looking around

She sighed "they had to cancel...they said their parents thought they were on something dreadful "

"HAHA aren't they too old to be scold!" I laughed

"I know!" she doubled up

"so...Do you still want to continue dancing?"

"Sure, why not babe" I smirked...

"now that's what I love about you" she grinned

We danced in the corner of the crowd at the dance floor along with the lights... she was good...and hot. Her eyes gazed at my amber ones with a covetous smile...she then turned her back and shook her body while her arms on the air...

"...hold me in the waist baby" her tone so playful

I gulped and before I could think right on my decision...she pressed her back on my chest; lay aside her hands and held my hand as she placed her head beside my neck making her hot breath hit my skin...I could feel the pressure building up all over me...and it got even worse when she grabbed my hand and placed it on her abdomen...and started making my hand touch her body

...what happened to me? I just froze...no... I didn't froze...but my mind did...my body followed what she wanted and started breathing on her neck and soon started landing soft kisses on her bare skin...she was wearing a tube...that made her shoulders vulnerable to me...My vision turned dim... she turned her whole body to face and pressed her chest on mine as she wrapped her arms around my neck...I can't believe I held her back while my lips on her ears

She moaned softly...and raised her head...our faces just an inch away

"...Jehu...Y'know I've liked you for so long...want to... continue this in a better place...babe"

I was just staring at her blistering eyes with my eyes half open...she smiled, and then pulled me out of the dance floor...soon I found myself with her on the empty hallway, with my back pressed against the wall and her arms around my neck

"...are you enjoying your night darling?" she asked...

I finally snapped

"H-huh..?" looking at her with stunned eyes

She smiled..."...let's have more fun...the two of us"

"...I- ...I..."

I couldn't think of anything...

Then she crashed her red lips to mine...I was no longer in control of myself...like she hypnotized me or whatever...my body replied on the same thing she was doing...and loved it

...

After a few hours...It's now 8pm...and I left...carrying a heavy anxiety on my shoulders

Along the way...I was on the other side of the street, waiting along with other people for the signal to be green...and when it came we all started to walk...but I suddenly stopped...at the other side, I saw Haou with Judai walking their way home...I gulped and suddenly felt a...terrible guilt...I froze in the middle of the way, until a car horned at me and the driver shouted

"HEY KID the Lights already green!"

I leaped from where I am and hurriedly run to the other side...when I get there I stared at the cars then my reflexes made me jump when someone placed a hand on my shoulder

"W-wa!" I squealed as I looked who it was

"Jehu...You look like you've seen a ghost"

"H-Haou..." I quickly calmed myself

"we heard the commotion and looked back" Judai said

"you're out of the world Jehu" Haou raising an eyebrow

I scratched the back of my head and did a goofy laugh

"I had a few shots and it made me dizzy ha-ha" I...lied

"You're such an idiot...come on before you get into trouble again" Haou grabbing my wrist...as we went home

I've never lied...to Haou...until now...

Everything seemed to be the same accept for me...I tried to show nothing was happening and I believe...I was good at it...when I was on my bed, forcing myself to sleep, but all I could think of is what happened earlier...then that's when someone knocked. I rose up and opened it without asking who it was, and it was...Haou

'crap...' I thought 'wait! Did I just thought Haou as a nuisance!'

"...oh Haou..Wats up" my voice a bit low...to hide my anxiety

"uh...let me in?" tilting his head slightly

"oh..."

...silence...

"oh OH afcourse! Come in Haou" I opened the door wide and welcomed him...

'...what a late reaction...' I sweatdropped

I dropped myself down back on the bed and raised my head back up to Haou...

"I brought some medicine..." approaching me while dragging a chair

"Medicine?"

"yeah...you said you felt dizzy when you drank" he placed the chair and sat infront of me, handing out the tablets

"thanks..." I obtained the medicine and took them in my mouth

"do you need water?" he offered

"naahh I'll be fine..."

"alright..." he stood up and about to turn away

"Haou..." I called with my head down on the ground

"hm?"

I sighed..."nothing" raising my head again "thanks again..."

He just gazed at me with his golden eyes then...after a few moments he sat down beside me

I gulped and blinked in disbelief

He looked at me with his head a bit angled, with his eyes a bit childish but worried and ...innocent

"somethings bothering you..."

'double crap...' I did a fake grin '...I almost forgot...he...no...It's we...we could understand each other without words...'

"bothering? Silly I just feel a bit tired today sorry for worrying you love"

"ok..."

...he then snuggled his head on my shoulder and wrapped his arms around me

I felt loved...that I forgot every worry I was carrying and held him back

"I want to...stay with you tonight"

I blushed

...we didn't do anything that night; we just slept together, Ok!...I was able to sleep in his arms...like he protected me from that nightmare...I wished that, that day didn't exist...

**Haou: I hate you Jehu...**

**Jehu: HAOU! Waahhh TT^TT its not like that! IM SORRY!**

**Lia: xDD its just a fanfic u guys!**

**OC Talk~**

**Roy: btw Lia...who are they talking to?**

**Lia: they're talking to who's reading **

**Roy: xD plus the 1****st**** sentence is so unrelated**

**Lia: I know I know... xD its cut lines from the chapter were XD –it's a secret!**


	7. Revealed

**Jehu: just knowing the name of this chapter makes me shiver xD**

**Haou: ¬_¬**

**Jehu: *whimpers like a dog***

**Yay chapter 7 D8 hope u like it**

Chapter 7

"Revealed"

...do I still have my eyes?

**Jehu's POV**

The next day...I just thought of forgetting what happened between me and that woman...but it didn't work...she flirts at me and I try to get her away...but it's hopeless. I'm like a stupid puppet that's stuck on her once she caught my strings...we make out in secret... and I did tell her I already have Haou...but she said that...

...she doesn't mind and she thinks its thrilling hiding from him...

I got mad at her and almost shouted but she quickly did a faster move to calm me down with her...seductive kisses

I didn't love her...not even a bit...but my body hungered for her...I also knew she dates other boys and I'm just one of them

Our relationship was in the dark...and I've been cheating on Haou for more than 2 months...I'm completely terrified and the guilt was killing me...but I still couldn't stop...when I'm with her, everything's nothing to me

I tainted myself...and I wasn't even worthy for Haou...but I don't want to be away from him...I can't live without him...since the day I turned to trash I don't want to touch Haou...I don't want to blemish him but...there were some times when it's Haou...that makes the first step

Yeah it's not only me who's aggressive sometimes

...and afcourse, I can't reject him...or else...He will suspect something...

Everyday seemed to be the same, up to the time I became dense and didn't care anymore...like being a phony to Haou was something so simple...and the thought of...

'he'll never find out about it...' were repeatedly told to me by myself and that woman

But everything...changed in a matter of seconds...

...

After class...she pulled me out with a naughty smile

"hey wait! We c-can't! Haou will sure catch us!" I exclaimed

"Don't be silly! Its Thursday" she chuckled

"Oh yeah..."

I guess the both of us didn't listen to the news last night...or this morning...There would be a storm coming and classes were dismissed earlier...that only meant one thing...Haou's class will also be dismissed at the same time

She dragged me into the nurse's room...and started doing her steps that turned me on and soon she started stripping infront of me...as well as pulling my shirt over my head...then...we were doing it hungrily...like usual

I could feel her and we were both in the middle of great fervour when...

Someone crashed in...

I pulled out from her and she moaned loud as she fell from the bed and was completely shocked...while I'm stunned like my soul left me...knowing who it was...I'm terribly devastated...I couldn't speak, my eyes widen in fright

It was Haou...

He entered the room...and took something from the closet...he didn't even look at us and just left like he saw nothing...

I was frozen...

Then, Yubel tapped me

"ahahaha...looks like we got caught, well anyways who ca-" she paused with her blabbering when I turned my head...glaring at her

"w-what...?"

"Fuck you!"

"What! Hey this isn't just my fault y'know!"

"Shut up! you bitch!"

I grabbed my clothes and fixed myself...and she was shouting at me

"This is something I should have done a long time ago!"

"what the fuck! Then fine leave! I don't care you asshole"

...I ran on the corridors...thinking and thinking...about Haou

'...pls...pls...' I was begging in my head

I suddenly stopped running and gulped...I wasn't tired yet from running but I couldn't think of what I should do once I come face to face with him...

I faced the wall...and started punching it...while my head leaned on it

"...damn it...damn it..." I grumbled to myself repeatedly

...

When I finally reached home...I just stayed outside the door...After a while...I inhaled heavily and gathered as much courage as I could...

I entered and the chimes did them usual clinking...

"Oh, welcome home oniisan" ...Johan welcomed me with his happy green eyes

I closed the door behind me "...where's Haou?"

"he's up there in his room I think, he hurriedly ran upstairs when he got home"

"...alright, thanks..." I walked up slowly...until I reached Haou's room

I knocked, and hoped everything would be fine...but as I spoke...

...the pain strikes in...

"...Haou..." I kept knocking slowly "...please...let's talk..."

The more words escape my lips...the sore increased...I felt my chest tightened. It affected my voice and I couldn't fight it...I begged Haou to talk to me even just for a second...but he wouldn't reply...I could only hear some noise inside his room that sounded like he was packing... then it went quiet...after a while I heard the doorknob twist and finally the pain decreased even just for a moment...

He opened the door...and when I was about to part my lips and speak...he bump into me and walked away

"H-Haou! Wait please!" I followed him and eventually tried to stop him...but he pushed me away and ignored me...I wished he showed even just anger at me...since he didn't even show the slightest emotion...he didn't even speak nor shed a tear...speaking of tears...I was hurting so much but the tears wouldn't come out...was it because everything happened too fast...my eyes were still in shock?

When Haou went out of the door and took his full leave...I just froze there at the exit, watching him go...I wanted to follow him but my feet were...stiff and my chest felt like it wanted to be stabbed...

"Haou..." I called...even thought he was already gone

It was silent...until

"oniisan...what happened?"

I turned my head slowly...and collapsed on my knees...

That's when my tears finally unlocked...

...

I explained it to the younger ones...and it also started to rain. I was worried about Haou...I hoped he took shelter

"...oniisan..." Johan said my name in disbelief

"...so big brother and Chocolate have a fight?" Judai spoke with his innocent eyes

"U-huh but...I'm sure they'll be fine later on..." he told Judai with a smile then he faced me again "right...?"

"...I hope" showing a forced smile

They smiled sadly as they replied to me...and tried to encourage me...that Haou would forgive me

**Johan: ur soo cute Ju-chan! X3**

**Judai: xDDD**

**Haou: don't dare do cheesy stuffs infront of me...**

**Jo n Ju: hai! xD**

**Jehu: want to do lovey dovey infront of them?**

**Haou: lovey dovey ur face... *death glare***

**Johan: one question why did Juchan called Haou, Chocolate?**

**Lia: xD Judai's influenced by Jehu's name calling to Haou**

**OC talk~**

**Roy: Waahhh TT^TT screw that bish**

**Ishmie: who is she in the real thing again DA?**

**DA: Veronica**

**Ishmie: xDDD**

**Roy: U cant blame me she's hotter than u!**

**Ishmie: _ Im just conservative...**

**DA: XDDDD**

**TS: (random showup) Hi there! BYE!**

**DA: wtf! *throws dynamite at TS***

**TS pwned...**


	8. A Same Wound

**Haou: it's my turn to hit it again!**

**Jehu: *emo corner***

**Haou: *points at Jehu* ur an epic fail...**

**Jehu: Im just sad! Coz ur with someone else! WAAHHH TT^TT**

**Haou: *smirks* **

**Jehu: and u dare smirk! **

Chapter 8

"A same wound"

...I wish I can bring back the past...

...

**Haou's POV**

_Review..._

_...the voice was from a stranger...I raised my head and saw a bluenette, probably a couple of years older than me...he looked matured and serious. He reached a hand, I looked at him, and he smiled_

"_...It doesn't mean you're crying in the rain...You were able to hide your tears"_

_I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up... I placed my head on his chest, letting out my hardest cry...I didn't know him but... the pain was too great I needed someone to cry on_

...

I clutched his shirt from behind and continued to cry painfully, thought he doesn't know me he patted my back and comforted me...soon I finally felt the painful throbbing of my heart decrease and let goes off him...

I wiped my tears with my wrist while snuffling...we were under the umbrella but we still caught the rain...

"I-I'm terribly sorry..." I apologized

"It's alright...do you need a place to stay?" he asked kindly

I raised my head, with my eyes still in tears...and nodded

He led me to a rowhouse and told me I can stay in one of the rooms

"...I'm sorry for being a burden"

"Don't worry, I'm like the one who manage this place"

"...I see, thanks you very much" I bowed

I stayed in one of the rooms...and he gave me some clothes to wear, since the bag I was carrying got wet. After that he invited me to go to his room, I accepted

I sat down on a chair and he served food on the table...I was a bit stunned

"hahaha don't worry...I'm just getting dinner ready, my brother will be home as well"

"I see...thank you again...I owe you so much"

"...and afcourse your stay here isn't free" he smiled slightly

I sweatdroped "oh...ha-ha... don't worry I'll pay"

He sat down on a chair infront of me

"No, I don't need money..." his face serious

"eh..?" me blinking in confusion

'...ok Haou don't think naughty thoughts...' I scolded myself

"...umm what should I pay then?"

"I just want you to answer some questions...that's all" he smiled kindly

"...oh alright"

"First of all..." he chuckled softly "can I know your name?"

He made me giggle to myself for a split second "...its Haou...can I know yours?" I asked at the same time

"It's Ryo...Ryo, Marufuji"

I smiled and he smiled back

"...and will you mind if I'll ask why you were crying?"

I froze...

My smile turned to a frown...but after a while of silence...I told it to him honestly...and my tears flowed out of my eyes again...I tried to fight them back but it was hopeless

"You know..."

I sniffled and raised my head to look at him

"You...know...I can see myself on you..."

My tears stopped coming out for an instant because of curiosity

"...why?" I asked

"...I happened to be cheated on once as well by the person I truly love..."

"...Ryo..."

"...It hurts a lot doesn't it?"

I nodded slowly..."Ryo...what happened to the two of you then?"

"well...he begged me to forgive him...he cried, knelt down and pleaded he'll do everything just for me to forgive him..."

"...did you forgive him?"

"...yeah I did...but it was too late"

"...too...late?"

"...he died on an accident...before I finally decided to tell him..."

I gasped...

...the room was in put into silence after his sentence...until

Someone crashed in

"aniki I'm home!"

The both of us turned our heads to see

"Shou, welcome home" Ryo greeted

It was a young boy almost the same age as my brother but younger; he was taking his raincoat off and finally saw me

"Judai!" his eyes widened "Jumping Jupiters! How did you grow up so fast!" he shrieked

I sweatdropped..."Judai's my younger brother..."

"oh!" he instantly calmed down

"...you're one of his classmates?"

"nope were schoolmates... Judai's like my second brother... an immature one" he mumbled the last words but I was still able to hear, he approached us and sat down on one of the chairs beside Ryo "alright food!"

Ryo smiling as he watched the young boy eat

"...speaking of my younger brother...I'm sure he's worried about me..."

The two bluenette looked at me...

"why don't you call him..." Ryo suggested

I took my phone from my pocket and stared at it...

"...maybe...not now..."

"why not?" the little boy asked "did something happened?"

Ryo placed his hand on the innocent child's head "don't worry, nothing bad happened...big brother Haou will just be staying here for a while" reassuring the child

"cool! Sleepover" he grinned "I wish Judai came along too 8D"

I smiled sadly at him...

"Shou... don't tell Judai I'm here at your place ok?"

"...why?"

"...It's a challenge like a game we have at home" I lied childishly

"oooh..."

"...I'll give you some of the prize if I win"

"YAY"

...and another reason why I can't call them right now was... my phone's wet

...

The next day I didn't went to school...since there were no classes because of the storm, it was raining really badly. It was still the same the next day and on the next...there were only a few hours when the rain will calm down a bit but then will burst out again

When my phone finally worked again, Jehu's been trying to call my phone...and he was flooding it with his texts...but I ignored him. I never answered him and hang up...I **hate** him so much...

I just stayed there on the specific room Ryo lend to me until the storm will finally calm...and just kept on thinking...I was laying down on the bed with my face burrowed on the pillow. Some tears escaped my eyelids, no matter how hard I squeezed them shut. I whimpered but tried to keep quiet as much I can...Then

...Someone knocked on the door...

I rose up and wiped my face hard with the blanket...I've been doing that for a lot of times that it caused some scratches on my face...

I opened the door and tried to suppress my pain

"...Ryo..."

I let him in and closed the door as I follow him inside. He sat on the bed and told me to sit beside him, I accepted his request...

"How are you feeling now?" he looked at me and spoke with concern

"...I feel better now..." I stared at the still wooden floor as I replied to him

"...are you sure?" he tapped my head

I nodded slowly "...uhm..."

He sighed heavily

The room was quiet...and only the sound of the rain hitting the roof like small stones was heard...until

...we heard someone shouting from afar...

I went to the window and parted the curtains slightly and saw...

... Jehu...

He was wearing a black raincoat...but he still got wet, the raincoat couldn't really fight back the downpour...I didn't saw him that long since he was running around...yelling for me

Then...Ryo placed his hand on my shoulder...

"he's worried for you..."

I turned my head but lowered it again

"...I know...or maybe he really isn't..."

"...Haou..."

**Jehu: *sneeze***

**Haou: yuk...get away from me**

**Jehu: TT^TT look I has a cold...**

**Haou: I don't care... *humph***

**Jehu: TT^TT ur suuu cold**

**Haou: I'm glad u know**

**Jehu: waaahhhh TTATT**

**Haou: ugh... shut up...**

**Jehu: TTxTT *sobs***

**Haou: =_= ugh...*wraps arms around Jehu***

**Jehu: 3!**

**OC Talk~**

**Ishmie: aww poor guy he doesn't believe Jehu anymore**

**Reinelle: yeah :(I can't blame him**

**Biancah: he deserves it that bastard**

**Ishmie: I pity the fool**

**Sweet Pluff: u guys are so cruel D:**

**Roy: yah! TT^TT**

**Fox: :D Ryo's so kind**

**Ryo: sucks to be Jehu... ( xD abridge)**

**Fox: :D sucks to be the raincoat!**

**Biancah: ...I don't get it, Fox**

**Fox: aww... TT^TT**


	9. Encounter

Chapter 9

"Encounter"

...you're worthless...

**Jehu's POV**

"...yeah screw it all..." I cursed the air then sneezed

Johan sighed "oh you oniisan... you shouldn't have went out in the rain"

"Like heck I'll be able to stay still...with Haou somewhere out there for a whole week straight! And now it's going to be the second!" I complained then sneezed again...

"I'm sure Haou-san's somewhere safe...don't worry"

I sighed and just dropped my back down on the bed; Johan placed a towel on my head...

I kept on sighing...until I finally fell into a catnap...but then I woke up after 15 minutes or so...and then again it's because of my bladder...

I stood up and my head felt so heavy...I had to support myself on the wall. I shook my head slowly and rubbed my eyes as I walked carefully downstairs to the restroom...after that...I was going back up but I stopped when I saw Judai on the other hallway holding the telephone...I watched him in curiosity

...then he grinned happily...

"Chocolate!"

My eyes widen in surprised...and I felt like the wobbling of my head decreased...I hurriedly walked toward the young brunette and did hand signals...and asked what's Haou's saying...he raised a hand, telling me to wait...

"Chocolate when will you come home?...U-hm...U-hm...I see...Chocolate will you bring cookies when you come back?...YAY oh and Chocolate...just a sec"

Judai smiled and handed me the phone...I quickly took it...but slowly placed it on my ears

"...Haou..."

...I didn't get any reply and he hanged up...

I looked at the phone...and I felt my heart shredding into pieces...my knees went numb and lowered down, with the phone on my lips...Johan approached me since he came when he heard Judai shouted his brother's pet name. He knelt down and rubbed my back

"Oniisan...I'ts gonna be ok..." he smiled sadly...

"Judai..." I raised my head with my cheeks red in pain

He stared at me innocently "hmm?"

"Where's Haou?"

"hmmm...Chocolate...just said he was on a friend's place and that he's safe"

"...I see"

...

Classes were resumed...because the storm weakened and it completely left 5 days ago but...before it completely left...every after class I hurriedly go out and try my luck to find Haou...but everything was in vain...I didn't find a single trace of him nor he went to school which made me worried sick...I went to his department every morning and every break time to check if he finally came...I asked his friends if there were any sight of him, but they were also worried about him since he haven't attended for days... then wasn't able to go to attend class for 3 days, since I've been damn sick...

After I finally recovered...I went to class... and as usual...I went to his department to check

I knocked the door and they opened it... "...hey...have Haou came...?" I asked in a hopeless voice...since I knew he won't be there again

"...hey pal! He attended for 2 days! Didn't you know? But he's probably absent again..."

My eyes widened it shock "W-what! Where is he now?"

"he doesn't reply when we ask him...how come you don't know. Aren't you two together?"

...I just remained silent and left

'...did he know I was sick...that's why he came?' I thought negatively

...

The next day...I was on my way to school...miserable...

I knew Haou won't be showing up again and it's all my fault...but I still took my chance...I went to his homeroom again and knocked...and then again it was opened for me...but...

I froze...

A pair of voided golden orbs...met face to face with me

...I felt hot tears behind my eyes, and my chest quickly tightened again...

"...H-Haou..."

He turned away and walked back toward his desk...I walked slowly as I tried to follow him...Then the both of us paused when we heard them...

"Hey you two? Do you have LQ (lover's quarrel) hahaha" one of the students playfully spoke...they knew we were together and we have a **fight-like** love...but they don't know...this time its **different**...

They giggled but...their laugh was killed when Haou spoke...

"...were **not** lovers any longer..." he said coldly as he approached his desk...

"...Haou...can we please talk..." I begged softly

"Classes are going to start soon, go back to your department" ...he said blankly as he organize his stuffs

"...Haou..."

The other students...went quiet...since they did realize we weren't having an ordinary fight...

I wanted to burst out crying...but I couldn't...I know I will put Haou in shame if I start begging infront of people...

I quietly left the room...thinking about talking to him later...

...

During our class...

My head was completely empty...I stared at nowhere...and without realizing...I was already in tears... The teacher kept on calling me but I was captivated in lost...everyone was staring at me...and I would haven't woken up if my friend, Atticus, hasn't tapped me

"...dude you're crying..."

I snapped with my eyes wide opened and touched my face, I sniffled and immediately wiped my face with my sleeve...

"...are you alright dude?"

"...ye-yeah I'm fine...I'm fine..." I lied

Everyone still stared at me... specially that bitch...** I** **wanted to kill her! **...But... It is also my fault...I fell for her traps...damn...I wish I can bring back time...

...how will...what will...what should I tell Haou... I have no idea...

...

The bell rang...and I didn't even learn anything...its lunch time, I have no appetite...I walked slowly in the corridors, clutching my fist... getting ready on whatever the circumstances will be...

...and...there...at the side of the table...I saw him

My body won't budge; my eyes just stared at him as he slowly ate...

I was still for a long time...just standing there from afar... until...

"DUDE! YO!" a loud happy voice from my back at the same time...a heavy tap that caused me to outbalance

"eeek!" he pulled my collar and didn't let me fall

I turned my head " Atticus! What the..."

"SHHHH!" he pulled me out of the cafeteria and we stayed infront of the entrance...

"...h-huh...?"

He looked at Haou...then back at me

"...I heard the two of you split up"

"..."

"...is it...true?"

"...y-yeah..."

I couldn't help not to confess...it sucks...he sighed

"Dude... don't worry I'm sure you two will be together again...just...try to you know...take him back"

I turned my head and gazed at Haou with a lonely look...and looked back at my friend

"...I'll try"

"don't try!"

"huh...?"

"...do it until you die" he supported "not just try..." he's eyes shining

"...Atti-"  
"SHHUUSSHH! You still love him right!"

"afcourse!"

"THEN TAKE HIM BACK!" clutching his hand near to my face with his aura in a burning passion

He woke me up...

"Y-YES!... But...what should I do..." my spirit died down again

"I don't know the reason why the two of you broke up...but if there was something terrible that caused it...be the one to take the first step to apologize whether you did the harm or if he did"

"...I cheated on him" I confessed directly

"...dude..."

We went into silence for a while...then he sighed heavily, but looked back at me

"...listen"

"..."

"...I guess you are in a hard case..."

"yeah..."

"let him cool down for a bit...I'm sure he's upset"

I nodded slowly

"then...do everything you can to have him back..**Everything**...you got it?"

"...everything?"

"yeah...If you really want him back badly then do everything...like begging kneeling or whatever"

"what! Kneel? **NO WAY**"

"...well...it will depend if he would forgive you easily...show him you are really sorry and that you won't do it again...make him see your speaking of the truth"

"...alright"

He patted my shoulder "well pal I'll be on my way...Good luck!"

"...ok"

'...Atticus sure do know a lot of stuffs about this' I thought

**Haou: ur still full of pride .**

**Jehu: xDDD**

**Haou: whatever**

**Jehu: oh cmon! D8**

**Haou: humph!**

**Jehu: *puppy eyes* TT^TT**

**OC Talk~**

**Biancah: D **

**Ts: O_O**

**DA: *hits TS w/ a frying pan***

**Biancah: WOAH O_O**

**DA: 8D im hyper**

Skender: the following nxt chapter might take a while xD school and stuffs


End file.
